Scandal Season Four: Not everything's always easy
by ReadersConscious
Summary: With Harrison dead, O.P.A. up in the air, her father back as command and A child in her womb. What is Olivia to do, now that her father is command and wants even more power. He knows whom the father of her unborn child is and will stop at nothing to change that. Can Olivia and Fitz conquer all? Or will Mellie, Roland and Jake get in the way of their happiness.
1. Guess Who's Back?

Olivia lie in her bed thinking about Fitz. As usual, her life revolved around the dark-haired, blue-eyed beauty. He was the love of her life and she regret not one thing. She loved Fitzgerald Grant with all of her. Olivia was so used to being his mistress, she felt sick to her stomach. She was partaking in adultery with another woman's husband. She felt horrible and if matters couldn't get worse, she was pregnant.

She was pregnant and he'd just lost his child. She couldn't have been anymore sickened to her stomach. All the trouble her mother caused, the pain she suffered and endured on the hands of both her parents. All she could think about was how her father had helped Fitz. Which was strange, seeming he hated Fitz's guts with a passion. It shocked even her when he killed the woman he claimed to have loved. She couldn't believe he'd killed her or had her killed.

It just didn't seem right. For the hundredth time her phone rang, but this time it was Abby. She knew she'd have to pick up the phone sometime, she answered and heard shouting and Abby hyperventilating.

"Abby?" She questioned. It was unlike Abby to cry, in fact she didn't. She was always so tough and unbreakable, after the years she suffered being abused by her husband. She just snapped and became the bitchy bossy ginger-head she'd grown to love over the years.

"He's gone Liv..." Olivia shot up, panicked.

"Who Abby?" She questioned.

"Harrison..." Abby burst into tears, her voice quivering.

"What do you mean he's gone?"

"He's dead, Olivia. They found him in the port, where Amanda Tanner was found." She sniffled. Olivia felt like she'd been punched in the gut, she felt downright sick.

"When did they find him?" She took deep breaths.

"This morning. Olivia he's been missing for days. Me and Huck kept trying to find him, we searched his place and everything finally Quinn thought to hack the camera's and see where he'd last been. He was by the Smithsonian, Liv. That was the last place he'd been seen alive..." Olivia felt the blow, her father. He worked at the Smithsonian, but he wouldn't... He couldn't kill her friend.

"I'm coming home" Is all Olivia said, before she hung up the phone. She hopped off the bed and started putting away her clothes in her suitcase, she pulled on her clothes and summoned her private jet.

* * *

Jake was back by the time Olivia was finished packing, she had her bags and everything she needed by the door. Jake looked at her, his face stoic.

"Where are you going?"

"Home" She said.

"Liv-"

"No, I need to. Harrison's dead and everyone's upset and I-" Her voice cracked, she tried to stop the tears, but with her being pregnant and the hormones, amongst her feelings. She burst into tears.

"I'll come with you" He said. She waited as he got ready, staring out the window at the city of Venice. Her vacation away from the drama was cut short, she'd been summoned. She wouldn't leave again, not after this. She wouldn't stop until she got answers.

* * *

Olivia walked into O.P.A. with her head held high and her face freshly washed. She'd went home and took a quick shower and ate before coming in. Quinn, Huck, Abby and David were in the conference room. She let out a huff of breath.

"What-Do-We-Know-" She said, letting out a puff of air as they all faced her. They looked tired, the windows were filled of papers and photo's. Harrison's main picture in the mid-section.

"You're-" Huck said.

"Oh My-" Quinn, exclaimed.

"Pregnant" Abby said, her eyes wide.

"What do we know?" Olivia asked again, her eyes full of fire.

"The last time any one saw Harrison in person, was me and that was when he'd came back to the office. He'd grabbed his things and left, he looked fine. The garage's camera was wiped clean and we pretty much only have the Smithsonian tapes, of him entering the building. Everything else is wiped as well" Huck said.

"Try again, there has to be more to this. I want it found. Quinn, Huck track my father's movements. David sniff around, listen for anything pertaining to O.P.A. and my father, as well as Harrison. Abby question the buildings guards" Olivia said, before she spun on her heels and left O.P.A.

* * *

As she entered the garage, two big, burly men were standing in front of a towns car. She knew it all to well, the command car. Her father was command again, that shouldn't have been a surprise. They opened the door for her and she climbed inside, coming face to face with her father. He was looking at her stomach, his eyes defeated.

"Why!" She screamed at him, he just stared.

"Olivia, what are you doing back in the states?" He questioned.

"Why!" She repeated, looking her father in the eyes.

"Why!" She screamed as he came closer and held her. She beat his chest, she knew he killed Harrison, she knew it. Just as all the O.P.A.'s knew he did.

"Olivia, calm down. You don't need the stress" He said.

"I don't need the stress?" She whispered, hysterically. Tears were reaming down her face, as he held her. "I didn't need you to kill my friend!" She snapped.

"How dare you!" She screeched.

"Olivia!" He shouted, as the car was in motion. She shook her head, moving away from him. She glared at him.

"Why did you do it?"

"I did what was asked of me. That is all I'll say" He said.

"What was asked of you?" She said, incredulously. "Who asked you to kill him?"

"Someone who holds a place in my heart and always will" He said, she scoffed.

"What heart? You're made of nothing but ice, cold, stone" She spat.

"Olivia..." He said, his eyes snapped back to her stomach. "It's different seeing it in person. I still can't believe you're having that _boy's _child" He said, in disgust. She growled at him.

"Stop the car!" She shouted. He raised his brow.

"They don't listen to you, Livvie" He said.

"STOP THE CAR!" She screamed even louder.

"Olivia Carolyn Pope! Control yourself!" Rowan snapped.

"STOP THE FUCKING CAR!" She screamed, she wasn't the cursing type but she was frustrated and angry. Two things that didn't mix well with a pregnant woman.

The car was silent. After another ten minutes the car stopped, she climbed out and went straight into her building. She didn't look back at her father.

* * *

She opened the elevator doors to be greeted by Tom and Hal. She spun on her heels, trying to leave but the elevator doors shut. She huffed, this wasn't the time for Fitz. She couldn't deal with them, him, she couldn't deal with any of it.

As she neared the door, Tom and Hal shot her hope-filled, saddened looks. She heard shouting, three voices. Jake, Fitz and Mellie? She opened the door, shutting it behind her and all eyes turned to her.

"Liv" Fitz said, his and Mellie's eyes on her. Jake was standing by her side within seconds, he was glaring at Fitz intently.

"What are you doing here?" She questioned.

"We've been trying to reach you, until we found you were out of the country and now with Harrison's death we knew you'd come back. You were always addicted to the white hate" He said, she frowned.

"What is that?" Mellie questioned, glaring at Olivia.

"It's called a baby bump. You've had three of them, you should know by now" Olivia said, she wasn't in the mood. She went to the couch and sat down. She knew without a doubt her makeup was a mess and she could careless at the moment.

"I know that. I meant you're pregnant..." She said, I sighed. "Do you know what this will do to Fitz's career. He just won elections"

"Really? She's just lost one of her best friends, she's pregnant and from the looks of it she's had a stressful day. Why don't you calm the hell down instead of snapping at her!" Jake all but growled at Mellie. She shrunk to the couch, Fitz sat beside Olivia and Jake across from them, next to Mellie.

"Were you going to tell me?" He questioned.

"I don't know..." She muttered.

"Obviously you did. You left the country like the coward you are! While we grieved the lost of our child!" She spat. Olivia took a deep breath, praying someone would shut Mellie up. She was a few seconds from exploding.

"You know nothing!" Olivia said, her eyes cold.

"Oh really? You left after your psychopathic mother killed our child, you let knowing full well you had Fitz's child in your womb. You're just the same conniving bitch your mother was!" Mellie said, with disgust. Olivia was livid.

"Shut the fuck up!" Olivia snapped, everyone's eyes widened even Jake's. "I didn't know I was pregnant until a month after I'd already left. I left to give you and your family space. You were all grieving and I wanted you guys to be together, get your lives back in order. I didn't even factor coming back until I heard about what happened to Harrison!"

"I'm beyond pissed, and to make matters worst. You!" She snapped her head around and glared at Fitz. "You gave my father the job of Command again. You let him back into the dark side, though I'm pretty sure he never even left." She was in tears.

"He killed Harrison, for what I don't know. But I assure you, I will find out. I fell for his trap, I actually thought he loved me, maybe in some sick twisted way he does and he thought he was helping me? He made me think he was helping me when he was only helping himself!"

"I don't know what to believe anymore but it sure as hell isn't the words of others!" Olivia spat, burying her face in her hands.

"Liv, what do you mean?" Jake asked.

"Harrison went to see my father, that was the last time anyone ever saw him." She sighed, pulling her hands away from her face. "I know Harrison well enough to know, he'd never just go see my father. Something had to have flagged him, ever since he found out Adnan Salif was dead and my father had my mother killed he's been suspicious"

"I don't know what the hell happened these last few months, I'm so confused and my father..." She shook her head. "He told me someone asked something of him, pertaining to Harrison and he got it done"

"So Rowan's back to his old ways?"

"After he killed Dominic, I had a feeling his old ways were his same ways..." She leaned back into the couch.

"He's done more damage than he's fixed. I don't even know if anything he'd done about my mother's situation was full hearted, he doesn't have a heart"

"Liv..." Fitz said. Liv exhaled.

"Fitz..." She said, matching his tone.

"We need to talk" He said.

"No" She said.

"I wasn't asking" He said. She scoffed.

"And I wasn't obeying" She said.

"Olivia, that's my child too!" He snapped.

"How do you know? For all you know, I could be carrying Jake's child. I did leave with him" She said, she was sure it was Fitz's.

"Olivia" He said, Jake glanced at Liv, his head tilted to the side and his brows raised.

"You don't own me and I am not in the mood" She said, standing. She stormed off to her room and slammed her door, like a teenager would.


	2. Because This Isn't Vermont!

_"Do-You-Know-What-You've-Done!" Jake barked, in Olivia's face. She told her team to leave the room and they did, Huck was hesitant, his eyes darkened but he listened to Olivia anyway._

_"I dismantled B-613!" She said, trying shake off his hold._

_"No, you've done more than so. You've released Maya to wreck havoc on D.C. She has a bomb and we don't even no where she is!" He shouted, Olivia just blinked._

_"You've known where she was?" She questioned._

_"Of course, I have. We knew, until you decided to play White Hat and bring everything crashing down!"_

_"Don't put this on me! I did what Fitz wanted! B-613 Has plagued this state with more soulless bastards than vampires" She said, not missing a beat._

_"You've released a terrorist. You've committed treason, and you've defied our nation's leader" She scoffed, Jake's hands pressed flat against the wall, on either side of her head. She flinched at the sound, he moved his face closer to her's their lips only inches apart._

_"How was I supposed to know. It's not like you've been forthcoming. From the time you killed James, You've lied to my face and kept secrets from me!" She spat. _

_"I didn't. I withheld the truth, that's different than lying and going behind your back!" He growled. _

_"I didn't lie and I sure as hell didn't go behind your back" Olivia said, her eyes saddened. _

_"So you didn't sleep with me to plant a bug in my phone and betray the trust I had in you?" He said. "If anything you're just as bad as the rest of us, soulless bastards. You've no room to judge Liv. You took a script out of the whore's play book" _

_"ENOUGH!" They both turned to see Fitz and Cyrus by the doorway, Cyrus closed the door and had his eyes trained on Jake. He'd never forgiven him for what he did to James. Everyone knew that. _

_Olivia could see the hurt and anger on Fitz's face at the revelation. _

"Liv?" Jake said, she was seated Indian-style on the floor, leaning on her bedroom door.

"Jake" She said.

"Liv, open the door" He said, his tone pleading.

"I-"

"Liv, the door" He said.

* * *

Fitz watched as Olivia opened the door, her face was neutral. He could tell she cleaned the makeup off of her face, for the first time in the evening he could see the glow that was her skin tone. He could see the small round bump in her belly, he could see the changes in her breasts. The swells of them, were bigger.

He missed her, he missed the woman he wanted forever with. He'd missed her so much in the past few months, he couldn't function properly without her. He had returned to drinking, he'd pretty much been an ass to everyone.

"I'll give you two time to talk. Liv, I'll be back tomorrow afternoon" Jake said, kissing her forehead. He sighed, before he took his leave. Mellie left a little before him, I told her to leave. She was upsetting Liv. I knew very well the child was mines, the look on her face when she saw me proved as much. I was a bit upset, she'd hid this from me. It had been two months since she'd left and he wasn't going to let her slip through his fingers again.

She just stared at him, her lips pressed shut and her arms at her side. She was seeing him, without really seeing him. He took small, slow steps towards her. His steps slow and swift. Within seconds he was in front of her, his hands cupped her cheek and he tilted her head up and kissed her. He'd missed her and he didn't want to fight.

He wanted the woman he loved back in his life. He was sick of the drama and problems they faced. Liv froze, tensing but gave in after a few moments. He knew she'd missed him too, she couldn't deny she loved him no matter how bad she fought against it. He felt her hands wind into his hair, slightly tugging. She pressed herself against him, her eyes fluttering open.

"Livvie" He said.

"Fitz..." She murmured.

"You're my life, my world. I love you more than anything. Do-Not-Do-That-To-Me-Again" He said.

"I can't stay here. I only came back for Harrison. If word gets out this will destroy your presidency and Mellie will be on head trying to make you look bad." Her face, full of emotion. She didn't know she was plunging a knife into Fitz's heart with her words. "She'll destroy you, if you even think of being with me. We both know she won't leave quietly"

"It doesn't matter. You're the mother of my unborn child and future children. I love you, I don't love Mellie. We haven't been in love in over twenty years, I fell out of love with her before Teddy. I never loved her, not even when we were dating and I was supposed to marry her" He said.

"Fitz. You just won over the second term! Think straight, you can't just drop this huge bombshell on our nation and expect them to follow you. You're campaign has been the aura of scandal, think what this will do if word was to get out" She said. He shook his head.

"You're a stand up woman, people love you Liv. Everyone has been through enough Mellicent Grant, she's all fake smiles and bitchy judgment. You actually care about this nation and it's people. You'd make a better first lady than Mellie and I'm sure our nation's people would agree with me" He said.

"I'm not doing this. There's a reason this isn't Vermont! There's a reason I'm not your wife! There's a reason you're still married to Mellie! There's a reason for everything!" She screamed.

"Nothing in this world is free, there's a price for everything. I'm however paying that price, for my years of standing behind the line thinking I was doing good. When actually I wasn't. There's been so many lives lost, so many blood shed! That's not a white hat holder! I'm a fraud! I can't help people! I can't fix things! Because regardless of what I do or think! The republic does a one-eighty on me!" She said, poking him in the chest.

"There's never a good person! Someone who hasn't done wrong and this republic certainly has no white hat's. We've all done something bad, and I help _fix _the people who've done that bad! My father is one of the many _bad _people out there! As well as my mother! This nation is in a stand off!" She said, venomously.

"Get Vermont out of your head! Because this isn't Vermont! Because I'm not your wife! Because this is reality! Because we'll never have the life we've dreamt about for years! Because dreams don't come true! They're fantasies our brains plant, to give us an escape from reality! But the truth is you never escape reality! Reality is real and that is why this does matter!" She panted out, shutting her eyes.

Olivia had never disowned the dream of Vermont. She always stood by him, she was his rock. He needed her, he couldn't operate with out her, she was his better half. Olivia Carolyn Pope was the woman he wanted to marry, the woman he wanted to be the mother of his kids, the woman he wanted to be his first lady, and the woman he wanted to live forever with.

"This-Isn't-Vermont!" She said, with finality. Tears, leaking down her cheeks, her face red and her eyes filled with sadness. "I can't live off of stolen moments! I can't be with another woman's husband. I have a child to think about now and said child won't be the aura of _SCANDAL_!"

* * *

Olivia stood there staring at Fitz as his face remained stoic. He was angry, she could tell but she knew she was right. She had a child to think about now, she had to set an example no matter how much it pained her heart. She couldn't have forever, with stolen moments. Even when he was over with his presidency he'd still be someone whom was important.

He'd still be in the public eye, he'd never leave it and she couldn't live her life in the shadows, feeding off of the stripped bones he was giving her. She needed to be free of the hurt and pain that would claim her child, she had to rip her heart out to provide a better life for her child. She didn't want to be her parents and she sure as hell didn't want to be like Mellie.

She would raise her child, and she'd nurture the child with love. No matter how hurtful and painful this situation was and forever would be. She couldn't forget that this was for her child, the child she'd grown to love in the past few months. She was only two months, but the doctor said she was big enough to be three months, so he'd have to run some tests.

She'd have to visit the hospital to find out what was going on. Jake had promised to be there for her and she would let him, she knew it wasn't fair to Jake or Fitz but she needed for her child to be happy and have a chance at a normal life, or as normal as possible.

"This isn't Vermont" Fitz repeated, his eyes sad. He took a step closer, his breath on Liv's neck. His lips by her ear, tracing her earlobe. "This is D.C. and no matter what we'll have our forever Liv. I'll see to it, we've been on this roller coaster for almost four and a half years. It's time we hopped off and started out lives. You're my forever and I'm your forever. We're two halves to a whole and I'll make you see that."

Olivia opened her mouth to speak, but Fitz cut her off.

"I'll fix everything, we'll have our forever before the years up." He stated. Leaning even closer. "We'll have our forever before our child is born. I swear it"

With that he spun on his heels and left her standing there. As the door closed and the elevator dinged, she could feel her heart beating fast. She couldn't hang onto his every word like last time. She just couldn't.

She had to try and focus on the more important things in her life, her child being the first thing.

* * *

Fitz found Mellie in the oval office, seated on his couch. Her hands nursing a scotch and her face full of silent rage.

"So what she'd back now, so you're done with me?" Mellie asked.

"We were over before this. We've been over for twenty years. It's time you figured that out, Melody" He said, staring at his wife. He was ready to kick her out, with a good riddance but he knew Mellie well enough to know she wouldn't go quietly.

"That didn't didn't stop you from sleeping with me a month after she'd left!" Mellie hissed, Fitz stood before her and glared at her.

"Key word sleep, Mellie. We haven't had sex since Teddy. I let you sleep in my bed, because you were grieving for Jerry our son!" Fitz growled. "But I see you're more than fine. You've been fine for the past month and a half. Did our son mean that little to you? You couldn't even grieve for more than a week? Mellie?"

"You know nothing!" She screeched. She stood and looked in his face. "I've given up everything for you! I was _raped _because of you! You're not the victim here!"

"Oh, poor Mellie. She was raped so that gives her the right to hate her own children and her husband? News flash Mellie, our children are the victims here! You've scarred them more than enough! Gerry was my son and I love him more than words can express!" He snapped. "I know I'm not the victim, I haven't played the victim but it happened almost two decades ago! Let-It-Go! We've never loved each other, the only reason I married you was because of my father, the only reason I stayed married to you was because of our kids and Olivia's input!"

Mellie glared at him, but he kept going.

"Get a clue! No matter how many times you pump out children or try and seduce me! You'll never win my heart nor claim it! Olivia owns my heart! Has my heart and will always be the other half of me! Both Teddy and Karen can't even stand to be in a room with you anymore and I can't blame them! You've pretty much sprouted off countless times, how they were apart of the deal! How they were supposed to make me love you!"

"So that's it?" She said, in a deadly tone.

"No" He shook his head, he went to his desk and took out a thick paper packet. He handed it to her with a pen.

"This-Is-It" Mellie looked at him and then the paper. She screamed bloody murder, before slamming the door open and slamming it shut.

* * *

"I want it taken care of" The woman said. The man grunted.

"Slowly or painfully?" The man asked.

"Painfully, I want the son of a bitch to suffer!" The woman spat. The man chuckled, he thought she was such a spit fire.

"Anything for you, I hope it's worth it though. This is going to bring a shit storm down on D.C." He said, shaking his head.

"Let it" She grinned.

"I just hope you realize what will happen if this fails" He said.

"I know of the repercussions, Don't underestimate me just because I'm a woman" She said, the man chortled.

"I've learned to never underestimate my opponents, frenemies or not. I always keep a watchful eye" The man said.

"Oh I know, all about you're watchful eye." She said, rolling over onto the man. She straddled his hips and looked into his eyes.

"Olivia stays out of this." The man said, his eyes cold and his lips pressed into a thin line.

"Whatever you say. You're in _command_ after all" The woman, laughed.

* * *

**A/N: The drama is real. I feel like we all need a SCANDAL. To keep us going until it returns. So how do you all feel about this chapter? **

**Who do you think was the man and the woman? **

**Who's there target?**

**What did Fitz hand Mellie? **

**Why is Olivia throwing in the towel? **

**Who was the one to actually kill Harrison?**

**And last but not least What happened to Marie Wallace? **

**Let's see who can answer these questions? **

**Also please remember my stories not going to be in plain sight. There's always going to be a plot twist, nothing's ever going to be black and white. The drama is real and I assure you, this will have you like. WTF! OR OMG! Each and Every Chapter! **

**Shonda Rhimes isn't the only one with a creative mind. **

**Watch the drama unfold! The plot become even thicker and the lust, love, betrayal and Deceit become that much greater!**

**Tell Thursday my lovelies! **


	3. When the time comes, you'll know

Fitz was in the Oval Office the next morning with Cyrus. Mellie had thrown a fit and completely destroyed his office, so much for a first lady. He had the cleaning service fix it, before he came in this morning. He was agitated with Mellie, she literally went stone-cold on their children. She made Karen cry and she completely ignored Teddy.

One would think she'd actually grow the hell up and handle this in a respective manner. Fitz had warned her he wanted a divorce for nearly a decade, he didn't love her and he didn't want to be tied to her for the next term. He wanted Olivia but she was still trying to steer clear of him, he decided to give her a few days to get some air.

"Livvie's pregnant" Cyrus said, plopping onto the couch, Fitz nodded. Finishing up the paper work he was working on.

"This is going to hell..." He remarked, in thought.

"Cyrus, the American people love Olivia. I already know many people would have liked to see an Olitz romance. Ever since she'd been exposed as my mistress, their had been silent poll's about her becoming the next first lady. We could thrive it back up and see what's going on" Fitz said.

"And what about Mellie, she's not going to go quietly and she sure as hell isn't going to leave you to Olivia. She's not going to make this easy" He said, Fitz grinned.

"Mellie, wouldn't be stupid enough to think I'll let this go. I'm having one of my many private investigators look into her personal affairs, as well as her medical records. After the whole Jerry revelation, I don't want their to be anything else we're blind-sided by" He said, he looked straight into Cyrus's eyes. "Whether you like it or not, Olivia will be my first lady, you can either support us or support Mellie. But you will chose a side, and hopefully it isn't the wrong one" He said.

"You're making a mistake, leaving Mellie so soon after your son died?" He said, looking at Fitz. "The nation won't stand by you..."

"No, I'm making a call, and it's hell'a good. Mellie is a disaster and our children hate her, I am in strong dislike with her and we'd all be better off without her. She's self-destructing and I'll be damned if I let my children and this nation go down because Mellie isn't happy with my decisions. She isn't my keeper nor my owner, neither are you. It's time you realized, I'm not one that can be controlled." Fitz snapped.

"So either you get on board with destroying Mellie, if she tries anything or you leave the White House with Mellie when the time comes!" Fitz said. He stood from his seat on the couch and went to the door. "Now, I'd like to be left alone. I have some things to look over and I'd much prefer the quiet"

Cyrus was dumb-struck. Fitz had never acted this way, he knew that was Fitz's hard-ass inside of him making his way out. He knew he'd let out his alter-ego once he'd had enough. He was actually happy to see Mellie go, he loved Olivia far more and he wanted his best friend to be happy. He'd never disagree with his actions, but he wanted to see how far Fitz was willing to go for the love of his life.

Now he had proof Fitz loved Olivia, more than life itself. He was now letting up and letting them be them. He could give a rat's ass about the presidency, they already had it in the bag and he knew Olivia would make a great First Lady, it was just a matter of time before Fitz found his inner beast.

* * *

Olivia walked into her office. She went straight for the conference room, everyone was seated inside. Quinn and Huck were as far apart as possible and Abby was now stone-cold. Her face giving off nothing but silent rage. Olivia knew well enough, once Abby found out whom had taken Harrison out, she'd do her damn well best to rid them of their life.

That was exactly how she felt. So she couldn't care at the moment, they were all grieving. She was being her Gladiator-self. She had on the tough exterior, whilst inside she was screaming and crying for someone to wake her up from this bad dream.

"Have you guys found anything yet?" She asked, taken a seat at the head of the table, her back to the windows with the time line of Harrison's last days alive. She wasn't letting this go until her father paid, she was past caring for him anymore. He'd taken so much from her and he'd proven to be just as wicked as her mother if not more.

"Harrison left something, I don't know what it means but maybe you do" Huck said. He gave Olivia a piece of paper and she looked down, reading it.

_'The time has come for redemption, whether it be silent or loud. The time is drawing near, Look beyond the lies and betrayal and you'll find your answer' _

Olivia raised her brows. She had no idea what it meant, it seemed familiar but she didn't know where from. She sighed, putting the note down on the table and closing her eyes. This was all frustrating. She thought back to the first time she'd met Harrison Wright, he was in custody. He'd been caught working for Adnan Salif, embezzling money and conning people of their trade.

_"Harrison Wright" Olivia said, she walked into the interrogation room and smiled. _

_"Who the hell are you?" He said, she didn't take it to heart. He was angry and she knew what anger drove out in people. _

_"I'm what people like to call the White Hat Fixer. I've read up on your case and it seems, they obtained some things under the radar. That's highly illegal and if it were to be exposed they'd be slandered for going against your rights." She said, taking a seat in front of him. He looked at her, his eyes were filled with hope. Changing from the hate-filled demeanor moments earlier. _

_"Do you think you can get me free?" He asked. _

_She leaned forward, placing a file in front of him. She watched as he opened it and sorted through the photo's and documents._

_"This is the plea deal they're willing to give you if you let go of the charges. Though they went under the book, their are still over the book charges that you're guilty for. They're willing to offer you six months of imprisonment instead of eight if you accept this deal" She said, she saw the wheels turning in his head. _

_"Why are you helping me?" He asked. _

_"Because, I know when someone needs saving and I also am no fool. I would like when you're free to come work for my firm, with your wishful-thinking, smarts and charming personality you'd make a great Lawyer in my firm" She said. _

_"Why would I do that?" _

_"Harrison, we both know no one's going to want to hire someone who's a known criminal and especially if this known criminal is an embezzler and con-artist. That's not going to work very well, I think you'll find that this is the right decision. Put your talents to good use, so you don't end up back in here, or stay in here longer than normal. They're offering you this deal, because they know I don't accept no and I want you under my wing and I always find a way to get what I want" She said, taking the file from him and standing. _

_"Hey" He said, she turned to look at him, as her hand went to the door. "Redemption is either silent or loud, I take it this is the silent Redemption. One day I'll need a loud redemption and I'm sure you'll still be there for me?" _

_He passed the sticky note towards her and she walked back towards the table, picking it up. _

___'The time has come for redemption, whether it be silent or loud. The time is drawing near, Look beyond the lies and betrayal and you'll find your answer' _

___She looked into his eyes and nodded, she opened her locket, folding the paper and putting it inside, shutting it. _

___"I trust you'll know when the time for loud redemption is upon you?" _

Olivia's eyes snapped open and she rushed towards her office, tapping in a code for the safe. She took down the metal top layer and took off the locket, which was taped to the top. She placed the metal layer back where it was and shut the safe. She went back into the conference room, taking her seat.

She opened the locket and took out the piece of paper, unfolding it. The wording was the same, except there was a new entry.

_'All roads lead to Rowan, not only Mama Pope' _

She slid the paper towards the trio, whom was staring at her.

"We're taking B-613 down. Once and for all" She said.

* * *

The woman called the man again, he answered on the fourth ring.

"What can I do for you?" He answered, sweetly.

"I wanted to know of your progress" She said.

"If we're going to do this. You need to back the hell off and let me do my work. When it's time you'll know. Now stop breathing down my damn back and have some patience. We can't strike just yet, we need to wait a bit. Olivia's going to try taking down B-613 again and I want to watch on the sidelines, as that son of a bitch watches everything he's work so hard for go up in smokes" The man cackled.

"I don't see why you don't just get rid of that disgusting bastard in her stomach." She said, in utter disgust.

"You'll do well to respect that _child_! Do not let me hear those words, when you're talking about Olivia or her child. Now get the hell off the line, and destroy that phone. Don't call me again. I'll contact you, remember. I have no time for failures, do well to remember I'm not one to be messed with." He said, darkly. "You need to watch yourself, I won't warn you again."

"Whatever. I can't wait until he's on his knees bawling like the weak son of a bitch, he is" She smirked.

"Good bye, for now..." He said, hanging up on her.

The woman leaned back into her chair and glared at the phone. _What a total asshole. _She thought, as she started on her work for the day.

* * *

"Jake, I'm fine. I assure you. I've never been better" Olivia said, as she sat on the couch with some popcorn and sparkling cider. She missed drinking wine, it was hard sustaining from it.

"Is that why you're on your couch wishing you had a glass of red wine to accompany the shit day you've had?" She frowned.

"Have you gone back to spying on me?" She questioned.

"No, but you've confirmed my thoughts. Are you ready for your doctor's appointment?" He asked.

"And how pray tell do you know about my appointment?"

"I read your schedule on your phone's calender. I never removed the link your phone had to mines, since the President first had me watching over you" He said, She scoffed at the memory.

"He had you watch me, but my _father _had you sleep with me and record the whole ordeal. Now stop invading my privacy, Jake!" She snapped, she was irritable because she wanted to know why she had a noticeable bulge in her lower abdomen at two months, when she was supposed none at all. It was completely unnerving.

"So are you ready?" He asked, she sighed.

"Yes, Jake. I'm waiting until the clock strikes-oh you already know!- to leave for my appointment!" She exclaimed, watching the television. Mellie was on an interview with Kat Daniels, one of D.C.'s most prominent feminists. She was against all things male and encouraged Mellie to try for a position far better suited than First Lady.

"Good, would you like some company?" He asked. Olivia sighed, she was nervous and she did more than anything wanted for someone to accompany her but she didn't need Jake to come with her, following her like a lost puppy. He was her friend, if even that. She didn't want him growing more attached to her than he already was.

She knew in his head, he was thinking of raising her child as his own with her in a townhouse with a white picket fence but she didn't want that and she sure as hell didn't need him making things difficult for her. She wanted to distance herself from men all together, she needed to try and keep herself from the heartbreak because no matter what. She'd always be in love with Fitz and no one would change that.

"No, but thanks for asking. I should get going, have a nice night Jake" Olivia said. She'd been waiting patiently all day for her appointment, the doctor had called and rescheduled her for seven, which was almost after hours. Some work emergency he'd said.

* * *

"Ms. Pope" Dr. Hendricks said, he was a man in his mid-forties and he had blonde hair, paired with gorgeous hazel eyes. He was attractive, she couldn't deny that, but she was here for her child. She was almost trembling, the fear of the unknown getting the best of her.

"Dr. Hendricks" She said, watching as he watched her. She handed him the cup of urine and he took it from her, looking over the chart.

"I'm going to get the ultrasound machine, please change out of your bottom clothing for me. I'll be back in five minutes" He said, she nodded and placed her purse onto the counter as he closed the door. She turned and began pulling off her pants, when she reached her underwear she had to take in a deep breath. It was awkward having a male doctor, but he was the best in the country and she wanted only the best for her unborn child.

The door opened just as she climbed onto the examination bed and put her feet into the stir-up. Tom and Daniel walked in and searched the room, closing the blinds before exiting. She grimaced, knowing full well whom was accompanying her visit to the hospital. She didn't want him there and he probably knew it. Fitz walked in a few seconds later, his eyes defeated but determined.

"Hi" He said.

She just stared at him, her mouth closed. She didn't know what to say, now the appointment being moved to another time made sense. She sighed as Fitz came closer, he hugged her. His arms holding onto her, she just stared beyond him. She was relieved and angry at his presence. Angry because he'd screwed with her appointment and relieved because she wouldn't have to go through the appointment alone.

The doctor knocked on the door and entered, shutting the door behind him. "Ms. Pope, Mr. President. We've a little development" Dr. Hendricks said, sitting in the stool he went by Olivia's left side and turned on the monitor. Studying the file in his hands.

Fitz took a seat by Olivia's side and took her hand, she could tell he could feel the tremble in her limbs. She was frightened something was wrong with her unborn child. Though at first she didn't want the baby because she knew her future with Fitz was over, she soon warmed up to the idea of becoming a mother.

"Is something wrong with my baby?"

"No, ma'am. The baby is just fine..." He said. He looked up from the file and eyed Olivia. "Your H.C.G. levels are a bit high, normally we'd take that as a sign of you being pregnant but since we know that. I want to do a penetrative ultrasound. I think it will help explain the bump coming on so early" He said.

She nodded. "This will be a bit uncomfortable, but I promise you it's necessary" He said. She took a deep breath as he got the probe-like medical equipment and slowly eased it inside her. She tensed at the feel of it, he was right about the un-comfortability. Fitz rubbed her arm, soothingly. His lips on her forehead as the doctor stared intently at the screen.

Suddenly tears sprang in her eyes, she could hear the heartbeat, it was fast and loud. It sounded as if it had an echo, she could hear the thumping followed by a louder thumping noise. The doctor smiled, warmly.

"Just as I thought" Dr. Hendricks said, his eyes bright and his smile wide.

"What is it?" Fitz questioned, in his authoritative voice.

"As you can hear the _heartbeats_ are fine. They indicate the _fetuses _are healthy, it also explains why the H.C.G. levels are so extreme" He said.

"Oh, Thank God" Fitz and Olivia both said, with a sigh.

"Wait- fetuses, heartbeats?" Olivia repeated, snapping out of her reverie.

"Meaning more than one?" Fitz questioned.

"Three" Dr. Hendricks smiled.

Olivia choked. Fitz just stared blankly at the screen.

"You can't be serious... I'm going to be humongous!" Olivia exclaimed, bursting into tears.

"Yes, about that. Ms. Pope, you'll need someone to stay with you. You're stress levels are a bit high and it's putting the babies at risk. You need to take a breather, I'd recommend someone with you twenty-four seven" He said.

"How at risk?" Fitz asked, the doctor. His eyes locked with Dr. Hendricks.

"She's a full blast away from blacking out. Her blood pressure needs to lessen, she needs to be in a stress-free environment" Dr. Hendricks said, Olivia was now staring at him with wide eyes. She hadn't realized just how stressful this whole return had been on her and the baby- babies...

"Can you give us a moment?" Fitz asked, the Doctor nodded. He turned off the machine, grabbed the file and left the room. As soon as the door closed Fitz stood. "You'll stay with me" He said, more like stated.

"Are you nuts?" Olivia snapped. That was the last thing they needed.

"No, I'm not. Olivia, you can't be alone and I'll be damned if Jake stays with you twenty-four/seven. Plus, the white house has excess to doctor's, nurse's, chefs and etcetera." Fitz said, his eyes locked with Olivia's doe brown eyes.

"The press will go into a frenzy and Mellie will destroy you" She said.

"Mellie, knows better than anyone not to cross me right now. She's already been served with divorce papers and you're moving into the white house. If not for yourself think of our children, Livvie" He pleaded, his eyes filled with love, concern and determination.

"The press will cause even more stress..." She mumbled.

"We'll keep it under wraps. Cyrus has already called a press conference releasing a statement about my divorce with Mellie. We've enough documented and recorded evidence of Mellie's disgusting outbursts, to me, our children and the administration. She wouldn't dear, and the press will be busy with the upcoming debacle of Senator Adam Braxner and his sexpionage with under-aged girls." Olivia knew she wasn't winning the argument.

"I have free reign to leave when I want. I don't owe you an explanation and I'm not a child, so don't treat me like one" She said, stubbornly.

"Don't act like one and you wont be treated like one" Fitz said, matching her tone. He leaned in and captured her lips with his, the kiss slow and passionate but filled of frustration, anger, love and lust.

It was the sort of lingering kiss that turned her insides to jelly. The sort of kiss that might have made her feel that nothing was wrong, that things were as they had been before, and he was only hers and she was only his. His eyes always darkened when they kissed, as if desire changed their color in some rudimentary way.

They kissed for a long time, until most of the world had faded and the lights were blocked. All they could see in that moment was each other, Olivia could barely process a single thought with the way Fitz was touching her, kissing her.

She parted from him and panted.

"This is for yours and our children's safety" He said, his lips trailing over her cheekbone to her earlobe. "Don't challenge me on this, Livvie. This is bigger than your anger and my hope. This is about our children and our future"

She huffed, her bangs falling into her face. "Fine"

* * *

"What do you have super sperm!" Cyrus exclaimed, as he watched Fitz and Olivia. Olivia was in pajamas on the bed, Fitz sat beside her, brushing her hair with his fingers as she slept.

"She's stressed and the doctor just wants her to be in the care of someone." Fitz said, his eyes trained on the small bump in her lower abdomen.

"God, I knew this day would come but triplets?" He shook his head.

"That's just ridiculous. This is going to be crazy" Cyrus said, America would love Olivia and the babies. They were suckers for a love story and when you add twins or more into the picture. The story would be golden, he was more worried about Hurricane Mellie.

"I already asked Maurice and Todd to guard her room, she goes no where without them. No where, Mellie is blocked access from this wing, I don't even want her in the same area as Olivia" Fitz said.

"Yes, Mr. President" Cyrus said, taking one last look before leaving the room.

* * *

**A/N: TRIPLETS? OLITZ LIVING TOGETHER! OMG!**

**AND THE COUPLE IS?!**


End file.
